User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep22 (Until Proven Guilty)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Wonder: this plan is excellent. Evol: hey Xim are-*sees the knife*...Xim? Noah: *looks at Fire serving food* at least Fires back in his element. Metal: yeah, I thought we were losing the good ol Fire we Knew lately, he was acting a bit...different. Phil: we suspect Coupe woke up and tried to walk out. Noah: *gets wide-eyed* what! Phil: but due to his low blood and weak body, he might not of been able to balance himself on just one leg. Xim:...it's Amon... Evol:...what about him? Xim: since we've lost him...I've always questioned life, what reason is there to live, even NF didn't bring that reason back to me. BTTF: I'm sorry. Ynkr: what do you- (Ynkr is then hit in the back of the head by BTTF knocking him off the side and into the Zombies) Ynkr: Ahhhg! You Fuc- (Ynkr then starts to get devoured by the zombies as the rip into his stomach and throat) BTTF: I...I really am sorry...it's nothing against you but...Wonder must rule this place...*starts to shoot gun but misses purposely* HELP HELP! This Time (The screen is black as voices are heard) Wonder: What happened?! BTTF: Ynkr fell over! Night: what?! ... Teddy: shoot them off him! Four: Teddy! It's too late! Teddy: it can't be! ... Night: you did this! BTTF: No! I swear! Night: you're lying! Wonder: don't talk to my men like you own them! Night: don't talk to me like you own me! ... TK: god dammit, A6! Four! Tkid! Get rid of the zombies at the gate! BTTF, Teddy come with me. Wonder: I'm coming too! TK: whatever, someone find Flynn, have him come with us. Hoagy: on it. ... (Screen shows Wonder, TK, Night, BTTF, Hoagy, Teddy and Flynn in Wonders office) BTTF: I didn't kill him! Night: that's bullshit! Wonder: don't treat my men like you own them! Night: don't treat me like you own me! TK: both of you shut up! Wonder: who do you think you're talking to? Flynn: this isn't going to get us anywhere. Hoagy: BTTF, I'm sorry, but how would he fall off? BTTF: he-he said his leg was hurting! Night: bullshit. Teddy: no,Ynkr did say that. Flynn: is that so? TK: his leg was hurting? Teddy: that's what he said. Night:... Wonder:...I believe it's safe to say BTTF did not murder Ynkr. Night:...*leaves the room* Teddy: Night! *gets up* Wonder: we're not done! Teddy: with me you are. Hoagy: Teddy, just wait. Teddy: I'm going before I lose him. TK: go, it's fine. Wonder: says you? TK: exactly. Teddy:...thank you Wonder. Hoagy: can't Tbone and Phil check the body? Flynn: he was devoured, it's be impossible to see if he was in any way injured before being eaten. Hoagy: oh... TK: two deaths in one day, both by possible accident or murder. Flynn: it's rare, but not impossible in times like these, and if Ynkrs knew was indeed in pain, BTTF can not be accounted for. Wonder: Ynkr was not murdered, Jag is what I'm not sure of. Flynn: we still aren't sure about either of them. Wonder: I am. TK: I'm sorry Judge Judy since when does what you think automatically mean it's true. Hoagy: he's right, just cause you think it doesn't- Wonder: enough!...this meeting is dismissed, Ynkr will be counted as accidental, as will Jag, we don't need people thinking we have a murderer. Hoagy:...yes sir. BTTF: understood. Flynn: if that's your orders. TK: bullshit. Wonder: TK- TK: you think whatever you say I'm going to listen to? Wonder: you shou- TK: whatever. *leaves room* Wonder:...you're all dismissed...except you BTTF. BTTF: yes sir. (Flynn and Hoagy leave the room leaving BTTF and Wonder) Wonder:...go get the rest. BTTF: yes sir. (BTTF is about to leave when Wonder says something else) Wonder: BTTF. BTTF: yes? Wonder:...good work. BTTF: *smirks* anything for you sir. *leaves* (Wonder is left alone in his office) Wonder:... (Screen shows Night walking down one of the streets) Night:...fuck Wonder, fuck fuck fuck, I know Ynkr didn't just trip and die. Noah: Night! Metal: hold up! (Noah and Metal approach Night) Metal: we saw you leave Wonders office from our room, what's up? Night: they're saying Ynkrs death was a fucking accident. Noah: what? How? Night: doesn't matter, it's bullshit is all that matters. Metal: Night, that doesn't matter as much either. Noah: he's right, what matters is we have to find who killed Ynkr, Jag too. Night: I didn't say more than 5 words to Jag the whole time I was here. Noah: it doesn't make his death any more wrong. Night:...c'mon, let's go find Teddy and Four, maybe they can help. (Screen shows Teddy running down a different Street) Teddy:...shit, I knew I went down the wrong street. Tkid: Teddy! There you are! (Tkid and Four approach Teddy) Teddy: oh, hey there guys, have you seen Night? Tkid: no, we haven't. Four: why? Teddy: he stormed out of Wonders office. Tkid: what happened? Teddy: they determined Ynkrs death was accidental. Tkid: but his leg was hurting, why would he be- Teddy: cause we know Ynkr, I don't believe it was accidental either. Four: why'd you mention it to begin with. Teddy: I wasn't thinking, that doesn't matter, I gotta find Night. Four: just let him be, why do you- Teddy: before he does something stupid, we can't let him go again, remember Sierra? Tkid: who? Teddy: doesn't matter, will you help? Four: yeah, let's go. Tkid: sure I guess, why not. (Teddy, Tkid and Four walk the back to where Teddy came from) (Screen shows Fire walking down a hotels hallway) Fire: man, where does Evol live again, I keep forgetting. (Fire looks at a door at the end of the hall) Fire: wait, I'm on Xims floor, shit they aren't on the same floor...actually, she'll know where Evol lives. (Fire approaches the door as he hears a slight giggle) Fire: what the fuck? (Fire quickly opens the door to see Xim and Evol kissing on the bed) Fire: *looks surprised* Xim: oh, hi Fire. Evol: shit. Xim: what? It's just Fire. Fire: uh...I was gunna ask if I could help you with Xim...I see you have it under control. Xim: help? *turns to Evol* with what? Evol: heh, um, nothing Xim. *gets off the bed* Fire, can we talk outside? Fire: yeah... (Fire and Evol go outside the room) Fire:...what the Fuck what that?! Is Coupe that dead to you? Evol: listen it's not like it seems. Fire: what do you think this is, Cheaters? Not what it seems my ass, what happens when Coupe wakes up? Evol: it's just temporary. Fire: temporary? Evol:...she's sick. Fire: what do you- Evol: I didn't know about it until the other day, she...isn't mentally sane, her previously husband, Amon, and Now Coupe, they're taking a toll on her which I couldn't think would happen, I didn't know this could happen to her, but her having a man to care about seems to fix it, so that's what I did, I do not have emotional feeling for Xim, I care about her, but right now, I'm helping her. Fire:...did you ever think of what would happen, if she stays with you when Coupe wakes up...or if he never does wake up? Evol:...she still loves Coupe, I can tell whenever I mention him, which I try to no do now, she might go right to him, and if he doesn't awake...I'll help her in a different fashion the best I can, but for now, please don't tell anyone else, it's best if her condition stays unknown. Fire:...alright, just...be careful when you're doing this, it might get out of hand. Evol: *is about to enter Xims room*...that's what I'm afraid of...*enters Xims room* Fire:...*walks to the exit* (Screen shows A6, Silent and Mocker on guard duty) Silent: I don't know man. A6: neither do I. Mocker: it had to be accidental, at least...I hope so. Silent: BTTF is sorta shady. *winks at Mocker* Mocker: *nervously smiles* A6: he wouldn't just kill him for no reason right? Mocker: I would hope not. Silent: same. (Screen shows BTTF and Hoagy behind the guards) BTTF:...hey guys. A6: oh shit. Mocker: oh...BTTF...sorry ma- BTTF: it's fine...Wonder need Silent and Mocker, Hoagy will be switching out. A6: really? For what? BTTF: he called me to get them, that's all I know. Silent: alright, sure. Mocker: *looks at A6*...I guess. (Mocker and Silent get off the wall and walk away as Hoagy gets on) Hoagy: *looks at the 3 walk away* they always have meeting with Wonder, probably the only people that support him. A6: the way Mocker looked at me right now, he looked scared. Hoagy: I was scared walking this way with BTTF next to me, I'm certain he killed Ynkr, but I think it was accidental, and he didn't want to be charged with Murder. A6: I guess that's possible but...it doesn't seem right. (Screen shows BTTF, Silent and Mocker) Silent: *looks around*...haven't been able to say good job yet, that's two down now. BTTF: hey, at least you got away with Jag, I'm still suspicious. Silent: but they got nothing on you, you'll be fine with Wonder around. BTTF: I hope so. Mocker:... BTTF: *looks at Mocker* hey Mocker. Mocker: yeah? BTTF: can you go get Benny? I think he's at the armory. Mocker: uh, yeah, sure. BTTF: thanks. (Mocker walks in a different direction as BTTF turns to Silent) BTTF: your brother... Silent: I know, he isn't fully with us. BTTF: that's gotta change. Silent: don't worry, I have an idea that I'm gunna bring up. BTTF: you better, or sooner or later he might be our next target, he already knows to much. Silent: he'll be fine, don't worry about it. BTTF:... (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal entering Nights room) Night: stop following me. Noah: we're not letting you go all Sierra-crazy about this! Night: ! (Night pins Noah against the wall) Noah: gah! Metal: Night! Night: don't you ever mention that again, or I swear I'll- Noah: you'll what? Kill me? You know that's bullshit! Night: fuck you! ''(Noah pushes out of Nights grip) Noah: we've known Ynkr since the beginning of this, you hate showing emotion, so you show anger, anger that takes control of what you do, and now we have to watch you to make sure you don't go into Wonders office and shoot him. Night: it's more justice then he's ever done. Noah: that's not justice, that's murder, the same when Bantus killed Sierra, there's no difference. Night: what did I just fucking say! (Night then punches Noah and is about to grab his neck) Metal: Stop! (Night looks to his left to see Metal pointing a gun at him) Metal: d-don't make me. Night:... Noah: ahg-...this is what you're doing...making your friends point their guns at you. Night:... Noah: and all because you can't keep calm and figure this out together. Night:...get out. Noah: are you even liste- Night: guard my fucking door of you want, just leave me be. Metal: Noah...let's go. Noah:...yeah, take care of yourself Night...don't let one of us have to. (Noah and Metal leave Nights room as he sits on his bed) Night:... (Screen shows TK Joe and Tiger at the shop) Tiger: accidental?! TK: listen. Tiger: *bangs his fist on a steel wall* no! You listen! TK: make this easy for me. Tiger: oh, just accept the fact my son is dead, what if it were Tkid, imagine that- Joe: Tiger. TK: it's fine Joe. Tiger: I don't give a fuck about Ynkr, I want to know who murdered my son! You still have yours! You should be helping me! TK: I'm trying! Tiger: I said you'd have my vote against Wonder, don't make me change that, you've already lost 2 of us. Joe: 2 of you? TK: Jag was supporting my cause to help take Wonder out of power, I've also talked to Ynkr about it, he was on my side, I was going to start asking more of your group, but right now it isn't safe. Tiger: than find who killed my son and it will be. TK: I can't. Joe: if I may, why? TK:...he isn't confirmed murdered, if I start a case, it could be dangerous. Tiger: so you're saving your own ass huh? *starts to walk out of the building* Joe: Tiger! Tiger: *stops*...there's no pain worse than outliving your own child. *leaves* TK:...he's right, there is no pain worse...but he's got to deal with it... Joe:...what now? TK:...it's almost dinner, you head there, I'm going to Wonders office. Joe: alright...good luck. TK: yeah. (Screen shows Wonder, Benny, Silent, Mocker and BTTF in Wonders office) Wonder: before we start, a round of applause for BTTF not getting kicked out. Benny: still surprises me. BTTF: it was nothing. Wonder: now, we've already mentioned the person I feel we need to get rid of, any objections? Silent: hey Wonder, I think it's Mockers turn to get his hands dirty. Benny: I agree, show us how loyal you are. Mocker: I-I don't want to kill anyone. Wonder: is that so? BTTF: that's not how it works here Mocker Mocker: I...I mean. Wonder: Silent. (Silent pulls a gun out and points it at Mockers head) Mocker: S-silent! Wonder: last chance Mocker, you can follow us until Coupe pulls through, or die. Benny: not that hard of a decision. Mocker:...o-ok! I'll do it! Wonder: good, BTTF. (BTTF stabs Mocker in the shoulder) Mocker: Ahhg! (Screen shows Teddy, Tkid and Four inside the dining hall) Teddy: dammit, Night ain't here either. Four: listen, we've been searching for an hour now, let's give it a rest, he's probably with Noah or something. Tkid: no he's not. (Screen shows Noah and Metal walk in) Teddy: Shit, Noah! Metal! Over here. (Noah and Metal walk over to the guards) Noah: oh hey guys, what's up? Teddy: have you seen Night? Noah: let's not talk about that. Metal: yeah, he was with us, he's in his room, at least he was half an hour ago. Teddy: are you sure? Noah: it's best to leave him alone...and not mention Sierra. Four: seems like a plan... (Joe then walks into the dining hall and walks to the group) Joe: hey guys... Tkid: you look rough. Joe: it's Tiger, he can't take the fact Jag is counted as accidental. Noah: same with Night and Ynkr. Tkid:...it's best not to think about it. Metal: yeah, let's just eat. (TK walks into the dining hall and goes to the group) Joe: TK? You said you were going- TK: yeah yeah, I know, but it caught my attention we only have 2 guards on the north gate, A6 and Hoagy. Four: what happened to Silent and Mocker? TK: I was going to find that out, but can one of you take the third place until then? I was going to ask Meat but he and Killer got drunk off whatever the fuck they snuck in. Teddy: that reminds me if someone. *looks at Four* Tkid: haven't even eaten yet. Four: I ain't even hungry, I'll go. Teddy: you sure? Four: yeah, I got it, later guys. TK: thank you Four, how I have to go to Wonder at once. (TK and Four leave the dining hall and walk separate directions) (Screen shows Four walking down the street) Four: didn't even want food anyways...dammit Meat, getting drunk while being a g-...oh yeah...shit. (A figure is seen approaching Four from behind) Four: *starts to hum a song* (Four then hears a hard footstep behind him as he turns around) Four: oh, hey Night. Night: not the time. *passes Four* Four: uh, alr-Night! (Screen shows Night with a gun in his hands) Four:...give me the gun Night. Night: it's my business, fuck off. Four: Night. Night: if you think I'm going to kill someone you're wrong. (Four jumps at Night but Night moves away and lunches Four) Four: ahg! Night: you don't need to get involved! Four: I'm not letting you kill anyone. Night: You don't have to let me do anything! (Night swings his gun at Four hitting him in the head knocking him unconscious) Night: I'll do it by myself...but first. (Night runs away as Four is left on the ground) (Screen shows Evol and Phil inside a Hospital Room) Phil: I see. Evol: you have anything that can help her? Phil: well me being a Doctor doesn't mean I'm the one from TV, I only know medical help, not psychology. Evol: so nothing. Phil: Tbone would actually be a better fit, maybe even Flynn, but it's out of my power, besides, right now the other half of Xim needs 24/7 treatment, I need to change his blood bag ASAP or it could get infected. Evol: I see...thank you Doctor. Phil: come back tomorrow for Tbone, it's your best chance. Evol:...I will. (Evol leaves the building) Phil:...times like these make me wish I was devoured with my family...better than being alone... (Phil then has a minute of silence then looks at a blood bag he had out) Phil: oh yes, I must change Coupes blood ba- Mocker: help! (Mocker walks into the room bleeding from his shoulder) Mocker: help me, ple-please. Phil: Jesus what happened to you?! Mocker: at-attacked. Phil: Jesus, hurry, get on the table in that room, I'll get the bandages. (Phil turns around and reaches into a cabinet) Mocker:... Phil: *grabs the bandages* ok, hopefully n- (Phil is then stabbed in the stomach by Mocker) Phil: w- Mocker: I'm sorry. Phil: wh- Mocker: I'm so sorry but...I can't die. (Mocker takes the blade out and stabs Phil in the head) Mocker:...but I won't let you reanimate. (Phil drops to the floor dead) Mocker: *grabs his shoulder in pain*...not worth it... (Mocker leaves as Phil blood runs through the floor) (The screen then goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Tbone: Phil, you weren't in your room, are you-...no. Teddy: Four! Four! Wake up! Noah: another murder?! TK: and this wasn't an accident. Joe: Mocker, what happened to your shoulder? Mocker:...I was stupid. Joe: hmm? Night: I know what's happening! Evol: Xim we can't do this! TK: this is where it ends! Xim: No...No...NOOOOO! Category:Blog posts